Kingdom Hearts 3: The keyblade wars
by the twilight keyblade weilder
Summary: The road to darkness to light to twilight. The rise of the 3 knights. Everythings changed. this one I intend to finish the begginning's bad but for me the first 3 or 2 chapters or so or bad but after that they get better
1. The Beginning Part 1

Kingdom Hearts 3: The keyblade wars

Chapter 1:

The sun could easily blind anyone but for Aqua it was easier for it to blind her. Aqua had spent 11 years in the realm of darkness. 11 years! She still didn't know how she'd gotten out but she was grateful. She was in a world she had seen before but she couldn't place the name. Whatever world it was it didn't look like what she remembered. '' Hey who are you'' a girl jumped down from a ceiling. She wore a black ninja suit with a headband around her head and seemed to be on a sugar rush. '' My name it's Aqua'' Aqua responded. '' I'm the great ninja Yuffie! Nice to meet you'' the hyperactive ninja said.

'' Do you mind telling me where I am?'' Aqua asked. '' You're in Radiant Garden!'' Yuffie responded cheerfully. Aqua gasped. Radiant Garden it seemed much more destroyed then when she had seen it. She wondered if Kairi was okay.

'' What happened?'' Aqua demanded. '' Heartless. We're trying to restore it but about a month ago more heartless came almost 2000 are in the bailey'' Yuffie said much more serious. Aqua summoned her keyblade and Yuffie looked surprised. She made her keybladerider and started flying towards the bailey. '' WAIT Its SUICIDE'' Yuffie yelled. Aqua was to out of distance and didn't hear. She reached the bailey and her keyblade turned back to normal. The bailey was covered with neoshadows, shadows, soldiers and armored knights. Alone these heartless are easy to defeat but in a group of 2000 not so much. Aqua got in her fighting stance ready to fight the heartless.

Sora looked at the letter one last time before Riku ran down to him.

'' Have you decided?'' He asked. Sora nodded. '' I have to save them I have to reconnect them all I'm the key'' Sora answered. Riku nodded understanding. Kairi ran towards them. '' Be careful'' She said. '' Of course I won't'' Sora joked. Kairi gave him a glare.

'' Just joking Kai'' Sora said. Kairi hugged him and started crying. '' Don't worry I

I'll be back'' Sora whispered. Later that day he would wait at the beach until Donald and Goofy picked him up at 3 P.M.

Aqua swiped at the heartless. An armored knight blocked an attack while another jumped on her a Neoshadow appeared and was ready for the kill…. A shuriken came out of nowhere and killed the neoshadow. '' Need some help Water'' Yuffie said and destroyed 5 armored knights. '' It's Aqua'' Aqua said while striking at an armored knight. 7 armored knights ran at Aqua. '' ROSE LIMIT'' Aqua yelled. Roses flew everywhere with Aqua in their path. Aqua's keyblade turned into divine rose and she started swiping at the heartless. Yuffie looked in awe at the keyblade master.

Sora saw the highwind coming and put his arms in the air waving them. The gummy ship landed and Goofy and Donald ran out hugging Sora. '' Long time no see hyuck'' Goofy said. Sora grinned. '' Hey where's Riku and Kairi'' Donald said looking around. '' What do you mean I'm the only one that's coming right?'' Sora asked getting excited.

'' No didn't the king say Riku and Kairi were coming.'' Donald responded

'' No'' Sora said getting really excited. '' Well they are!'' Donald exclaimed and right at that moment the heartless came.

Aqua looked at the remaining heartless only a few remained. She started panting. '' Only a few left water girl'' Yuffie said to Aqua as she threw her shuriken at an armored knight. Suddenly a neoshadow sprung up from the ground beneath the ground Yuffie stood on throwing her back. Aqua got up and ran at the heartless. An armoredknight struck at Aqua. Aqua tried to block but the heartless pushed her to the cold stone ground. Aqua felt blood at the back of her head as the armored knight came for the kill.

Sora was surprised. 7 darksides stood all over destiny islands covering it in darkness. '' Gawrsh they reached us we have to go'' Goofy said. '' NO MY FRIENDS!''

Lu Osment stood in her kitchen cooking for her son Sora. She was humming quietly. Sora had woken up and immediately gone out the door she was worried he would go on another quest. She was scared. She went over to the pot to check on the soup. Suddenly her house was destroyed. A big giant black foot stood in her living room. She looked up. There was a huge monster with a yellow eyes and a lot of black hair. She screamed. She quickly went over to the kitchen knives and threw one at the monster. The knife went through it. As the monster neared her Lu Osment knew she was going to die. In her head one thought kept repeating itself, I'm sorry Sora. Then there was blood.

Kairi ran as fast as she could a darkside was chasing her. She panted and tried to summon her keyblade unsuccessfully. '' WORK'' She yelled. The Darkside was nearing her. Kairi had seen Wakka, Vaan and Penelo be killed by this darkside. 3 of her friends. She hated this darkside. Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated. She put her hand up and suddenly a ball of light came out of it throwing Kairi back. The ball of light hit the darkside. The darkside made a noise that Kairi guessed was a scream. The darkside disappeared.

Riku jumped on the darksides head striking at it with his keyblade. I've been hitting it for ages when will this thing die! Riku thought. The darkside pushed back making Riku fall back. '' Nice one darks'' Riku laughed. '' But I've got my own tricks.'' '' DARK FIRAGA BALL'' Riku yelled. The ball hit the darkside in the arm. The darkside started throwing the energy balls. Riku dodged swiftly as if it was no problem but one hit him in the chest. Riku flew back. His eyes turned yellow. '' It's on now'' Riku said solemnly. Hs clothes disappeared replaced by the clothes he wore when he was possessed by Ansem or Xehanorts heartless. How the hell He thought '' I'll go with it'' He ran at the darkside dodging all energy balls. He made a giant inhumane jump and struck at the darkside. The darkside disappeared.

'' My friends, I have to save them!'' Sora exclaimed too his animal friends.

'' Gawrsh Donald maybe we should let him'' Goofy agreed.

'' No! King Mickey's orders were clear we get Sora. Riku and Kairi and leave no saving his world from darkness.'' Donald explained with a clearly sad look in his face.

'' Donald my mom'' Sora said tears in his eyes. '' Gosh darn it I'll let you get your mom'' Donald said. They transported Sora to his house (AN: There in the gummi ship.) '' Um Donald what about Riku and Kair?i'' Goofy asked '' Oh right I'll get Riku you get Kairi.'' Donald said. They both went to look for both.

Kairi was near the island She, Sora and Riku had always played on. She reached it wondering what that ball of light had been. '' This world it seems familiar'' a female voice said behind Kairi. Kairi turned around. There was a young girl who looked about 14 wearing the organization coat with the hood covering her eyes. '' Oh right my other memories and this is where I met Riku'' She said. '' Who are you?'' Kairi asked. '' Did you do this!'' Kairi said angrily. '' No why would I destroy my home.'' She said. '' Your home?'' Kairi looked confused. The girl's body changed into a males. '' WOW that was um awkward'' Kairi said taken aback. '' Maybe you'll recognize me like this Namine'' the girl/boy said and took off her hood. He looked exactly like Sora. '' You're not Sora'' Kairi said. '' No I'm not'' the girl/boy said. He held her hand out and a keyblade appeared. '' Hey girl/boy I'm no Namine'' Kairi was able to summon her keyblade and charged at the Sora look alike.

Sora ran into his house afraid it was too late. It was the house was destroyed. He ran into the kitchen. There was a trail of blood leading into the study. Sora ran towards the study. His mother was on the floor blood leaking out of her. '' Sora'' She groaned. Sora kneeled. '' Mom I can save you I can do a cure trust me'' Sora said tears in his eyes.

'' No Sora I deserve to die, I'm sorry'' She whispered. '' MOM! You didn't do anything'' Sora said tears coming out. '' Yes I did I lied to you all your life but I'll tell you the truth now your'' and then she stopped breathing. '' MOM!'' Sora yelled. '' CURAGA CURAGA CURAGA'' He yelled but he knew there was no point he rested his head in his mothers shoulder and cried.

Riku was fighting another darkside. Almost done with this one he thought as he dodge a energy ball. '' Riku come with me'' a familiar voice said.

'' Donald?'' He asked/exclaimed. '' Riku there was a mistake you and Kairi have to come with us'' Riku was an orphan he had no parents to lose. He was popular at school and all the girls wanted to date him but in truth he was an outsider. The two most important people in the world to him were coming with him so he had nothing to lose. '' Right'' Riku said and they went to the gummi ship.

Kairi charged at the Sora lookalike. ''Sora'' blocked the sloppy attack and pushed Kairi to the ground. '' So you're the girl he cares about'' ''Sora'' said. Kairi knew she couldn't mean….Sora. Right?. ''Sora'' neared for the kill. Suddenly a chakram came out of a tree and distracted ''Sora''. Axel jumped down in all his pride. '' You've been naughty'' Axel said to the girl/boy. '' Axel'' Kairi snarled remembering when he kidnapped her. '' Hey hey hey princess I've turned a new leave no bad guy here got it memorized'' Axel said. '' Axel'' ''Sora'' said. '' How did you live'' the heshe asked meaningfully. '' How did you'' Axel responded. At that moment Goofy came charging through. '' Sora? What's up with the new duds. Axel!'' Goofy said more surprised. '' later'' Axel promised. '' Kairi gawrsh there was a mistake you and Riku are coming too''' Goofy explained. '' No wait Selphie, my grandmother the mayor!'' Kairi exclaimed. '' All my friends!'' Kairi kept on going. Goofy looked at Axel. '' Listen princess, your grandmothers dead so is the mayor'' Axel said quickly but sadly. ''NO!'' Kairi said.

'' forgetting me'' the sora look alike said. '' Old friend'' Axel turned towards said. '' Go now we'll settle this later'' the look alike surprisingly nodded and opened a corridor to darkness and went away. '' K now we have privacy. Kairi we'll get transportation for your friends soon'' Axel promised. Kairi gulped but nodded. All 3 ran to the gummi ship.

'' I have to do it I have to reconnect for my mom'' Sora said and ran towards the gummi ship.

END CHAPTER.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

BBS SPOILERS IN THIS ONE BEWARE

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ray my OC

Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2

Aqua closed her eyes this was the end. The Armoredknight was about to kill her when suddenly it exploded. A woman with blonde hair wearing a white robe appeared in front of Aqua. '' You owe me Blue'' the woman opened what seemed like a portal. Aqua stood up recognizing this as a corridor to darkness. '' Who are you?'' Aqua asked. '' Erlena'' the woman said in a harsh voice. '' Now go'' She said and pushed Aqua through the corridor.

Kairi appeared in the gummi ship with Goofy, Donald, Riku and Axel. '' Kairi! Riku! You guys are okay'' Sora said trying to seem cheerful. Then he noticed Axel. ''Axel?'' Sora said surprised. '' But how'' '' Names Lea got it memorized'' Axel said. '' Lea?'' Sora , Riku and Kairi said at the same time. '' Gawrsh'' Goofy simply said. '' I'm not a nobody anymore got it memorized'' Lea or Axel explained. '' You overuse that line'' Kairi said harshly still not liking Axel because of when he had kidnapped her. '' Hey, it's my catchphrase got it memorized'' Axel argued. '' So you're not a nobody anymore but how? I saw you die'' Sora asked confused. '' Just like Roxas always confused'' Axel said. '' One word for you Xigbar'' Axel said. '' Xigbar I killed him too!'' Sora said in a matter of fact voice. '' Well somehow he came back as Braig.'' Axel said losing his temper. '' He revived all of organization 13 except for…..'' Axel said in deep thought but then shook his head. '' Never mind''. Donald eyed him curiously. '' Sora, your mom'' Donald asked turning away from Lea. '' It was too late'' Sora said looking down. His mom was going to tell him something but she had died before. '' Sora I'm so sorry'' Goofy said his eyes dropping. '' Kairi?'' Sora asked. '' They're. dead'' Kairi said. Tears wouldn't come. They sat down sadly not knowing what to do and Kairi told Sora and the rest about her ball of light and the fight. Axel seemed distant and Riku looked nervous as if hiding something.

'' Your Majesty'' a man with straight black hair wearing a tattered suit said bowing to the small mouse king. '' I recently heard about Destiny Islands rescue ships are on their way. '' thank you Ray'' Mickey said standing up. '' You have been a great help' Mickey said. '' Sora and his friends will be arriving soon we received word that they are all okay'' Ray said to the Keyblade wielding King. '' Good'' Mickey said. His eyes drifted off.

Aqua found herself in a small room. There lay a armor on the ground. '' My armor!"' Aqua exclaimed. She quickly touched the piece of armor on her arm and her armor came on her. '' Where are we. Where's Ven.'' Aqua said to the mysterious Erlena. '' Where in the castle that never was the base for The Hooded Ones and the old base for organization 13'' Erlena said as she shuffled through some drawers. '' Who, What?'' Aqua asked. '' Listen sweetheart I have no time for you right now so stay quiet (1)'' Erlena said holding her knives against Aqua's throat. Aqua summoned her keyblade. '' You want a fight'' Aqua threatened. '' I'm not afraid of you Keyblade master'' Erlena mocked. '' What! How did you know that'' Aqua demanded getting angry. '' I also know where your dear friend Terra is'' Erlene mocked. Aqua now got angry and put her keyblade on Erlene's throat. '' .he.'' Aqua demanded. '' He's someone else know his new names Xehanort'' Erlene said. '' So he wasn't able to fight back'' Aqua said with a sad look in her eyes. '' What about Ven'' She said now only showing trace of sadness. '' Same place you left him. We'll tell you all about whats happened the last 11 years come with me'' Erlene said acting nicer then before though Aqua could tell that was a act. Aqua followed Erlene to a big room with 13 chair each one bigger then the other. Only ten were taken by people in white robes. No one sat in the biggest one. ''Sit'' Erlene said and then sat in her own chair. One of them took of her hood. She had long luscious red hair that went down to her back. She had green eyes. '' So you're Aqua'' She said nicely. Aqua decided she liked her better then Erlene. '' Names Vixin'' She said. Another on took. This one had an eye patch and scars on his face as well as black hair with white striped in them. Aqua immediately recognized him. '' BRAIG!'' She exclaimed and summoned her keyblade. Braig laughed. '' Try and do it try and kill me Blue'' Braig said calling Aqua by what Erlene had called her. '' This time I'll kill you there's no Vanitas to save you know'' Aqua taunted reffering to their fight a long time ago. She eyed Braig's hair. '' I see age got to you'' Aqua mocked. '' My my Aqua you've changed'' Braig said to the keyblade master. '' 11 years in darkness changes a person (2)'' Aqua bit back. '' Now now stop fighting'' Vixin said. The other 8 had not taken their hoods off. '' What's going who are you what do you want with me?'' Aqua bombarded Vixin with questions. '' We have a lot of talking too do'' Vixin responded.

The gummi ship landed and 6 adventurers came out of the ship. 3 of them had sad looks on their faces and looked like they had recently been crying. '' Sora, Donald, Goofy you guys are back'' A small chipmunk said. Sora smiled his trademark smile trying to block out thoughts of his mother. '' Dale long time no see'' Sora said. '' Oh and whos the madame'' The other chimpunk, Chip said and kissed Kairi's hand. Kairi giggled. '' I'm Kairi and that's Riku'' She introduced trying to forget about her family for the moment. '' Nice to meet you'' Chip said happily. '' The kings waiting for you'' Chip said and the group followed the chipmunks to the king.

'' Sora, Riku, Kairi welcome back'' Mickey said. Riku smiled at his old cheerful friend. Mickey then looked at Lea confused. '' I was revived by Braig, Xigbars somebody'' Lea said. Mickey nodded understanding. '' This is Ray'' Mickey said introducing the young man. '' A captain of my knights'' He said. '' Gawrsh Ray nice to see you again'' Goofy said. '' Mickey why did you tell us to come. Mickey took a breath in. '' 11 years ago there where three people who had a dream to become a keyblade master. They trained under a man called Erauqs. 2 of them were about to have an exam one called Aqua and the other called Terra'' Mickey started. Kairi felt like she should now Aqua but couldn't remember her. '' Terra failed because Erauqs thought he couldn't control his darkness. '' The other apprentice was called Ven'' Mickey said. '' He told his ttwo older apprentices too investigate on the unversed not knowing that Ven would follow.'' Mickey explained. '' Eraqus thought there was a connection between the unversed appearing and the disappearance of Master Xehanort and his Apprentice Vanitas'' Mickey said. '' Xehanort!'' Sora exclaimed. '' No he was not the Xehanort you know.'' Mickey quickly said and Sora looked confused. '' Ven discovered that Vanitas was a dark version of him and it was because of Vanitas that the unversed had come. Ven discovers that he was once Xehanorts apprentice trained to open the door with the x blade the most powerful keyblade. He and Xehanort engage in a fight but Ven is frozen in the process. He and Vanitas merge while Ven and Vanitas are fighting in Ven's station of calling. Ven lost his heart but the heart resided to yours Sora.'' Sora jumped back. '' You mean someone else is inside me other then Roxas'' Sora exclaimed. '' Yes. Terra became taken over by the darkness and merged with Xehanort creating the Xehanort you know but Aqua sacrificed herself to the realm of darkenss so that Terra/Xehanort wouldn't fall in.'' Mickey finished. Everyone but Ray looked completely taken back. '' Sora Aqua was taken out of the realm of darkness no one knows how.'' Mickey said. '' Sora you must take Ven out of you'' Mickey demanded. '' But how?'' Sora asked. '' Riku's fake keyblade'' Mickey said and Riku nodded. '' It saved Kairi. The pieces are all over the world and you must find them'' Mickey said. '' Ray will come with you.'' '' But beware there is a new threat who's goal is to find the X Blade only Ven can summon it.'' Mickey said. '' The hooded ones made up of organization 13 somebodys and other nobodys'' Lea said. '' They tried to make me join them when I was revived by Braig'' Lea explained. '' But we don't all fit in the highwind'' Riku realized. Ray grinned. He moved the window curtains and outside there was a huge beautiful gummi ship. It was golden with red streaks and had enough space to fit 20 people. '' Meet my creation the Axiom (3)'' Ray said proud. Everyone looked at the gummi ship eyes wide open. Suddenly what looked like a younger version of Goofy ran in to the throne room. '' Max!'' Goofy exclaimed. '' Hey dad'' Max said and then saw Sora. '' .God SORA!'' Max exclaimed but then quickly turned towards the mouse king. '' Your majesty. Theres heartless at the front door!"' Max said. Mickey summoned his keyblade and Riku summoned his Way to Dawn Keyblade while Sora summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Kairi summoned hers while Goofy and Donald took out their weapons. Ray took out a long golden sword and Lea took out his chakrams.

Big words with a castle behind them appear reading Disney Castle.

Max looked at the heroes in awe and then took out his small dagger. Riku tried to resist a laugh. '' Hey'' The young dog teen said. Donald rolled his eyes. '' Now we we fight we will not be beaten we are SPARTA'' Sora yelled the realized how stupid that sounded. They charged.

( So that's the first world setting up the adventure)

You may notice that Erlene's personality is different then Larxene's

Yep my explanation to why Aqua's different

I do not own the name Axiom from Wall E.


	3. Disney Castle Invasion

Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3: Disney Castle Invasion.

The 9 heroes charged some toppling over each other. '' We have to go find out why the cornerstone isn't working'' Mickey exclaimed and ran ahead of the others. The rest followed him. Suddenly a heartless with a black mask over it and carrying a ninja star attacked Mickey. These heartless were Ninja heartless. Mickey swiped at one killing it but then realized that there where more on the roof. '' How did they get up there?'' Max wondered. A ninja star suddenly flew down barely missing Max. Sora pointed his keyblade to the ceiling and started throwing fire spells at the heartless. '' I'll take care of these clowns you just keep going'' Sora said and smiled his trademark grin as soldier heartless ran up to him. '' Sora'' Kairi said sadly. '' Go!'' Sora exclaimed King Mickey and Kairi nodded and the 6 ran towards the corner stone of light. Sora threw more fireballs at the ninja. 5 jumped down and started swiping at Sora with ninja swords while the soldiers caught up. Sora's Kingdom Key turned into the Ultima Keyblade and he started fighting the heartless.

Mickey and the others reached the throne room. Mickey tried to open it. '' It's locked'' Ray noticed. '' No problem'' Riku said and took out his keyblade and pointed it at the door to unlock it. The door stayed locked. '' What?'' Riku said confused. Ray took out his sword and slashed at the door. The door broke. '' Sorry for the door your majesty'' Ray said sheepishly. '' No worries I'll get a new one'' Mickey said but seemed slightly mad. They ran into the room only to find. Behemoths lots of Behemoth heartless. The horned heartless spotted the heroes and charged at them. '' Gawrsh we can't let them pass or else they'll attack the whole castle'' Goofy noticed. '' Right Goofy you and Max guard the door.'' The mouse king said not even turning to look at them. '' Yes sir!'' Max and Goofy said at the same time in a salute position and ran towards the door. '' The cornerstones down there'' Mickey said pointing at the staircase leading down to another floor. '' It's open which means someone's probably there.'' Mickey noticed. '' Ray Donald go to the cornerstone room now!'' Mickey ordered. Ray nodded and started running towards the stairs with Donald behind him.

Sora was still fighting the heartless. The heartless never stopped coming and he was tired. Really tired. A ninja jumped on him throwing him to the ground. The ninja lowered for the kill. Suddenly a corridor to the darkness appeared and a seemingly feminine figure wearing the organization 13 coat came out. '' ANGEL LIMIT'' the girl yelled. Light blast came from above killing all the heartless yet not harming Sora. Sora jumped up and looked at the girl. '' Who are you?'' Sora asked. '' Someone from your past'' the girl simply said and went through the corridor of darkness leaving a confused Sora standing there.

Vixin lead Aqua to a huge dining table. She offered her a seat. All of the ten people where there sitting there. Again the head of the table was empty. The only members who weren't wearing their hoods where Braig, Erlena, Vixin and a man with long blue hair and a scar shaped like a X on his face. That Man seemed familiar to Aqua. All 11 people remained silent for a second but Aqua broke the awkward silence. '' What am I doing here?'' Aqua asked though it seemed more like a demand. Braig chuckled '' we have a proposition'' Vixin said formally ignoring Braigs chuckle. '' What is it?'' Aqua asked. '' We want you to join us.'' Aqua was about to say something but Vixin stopped her. '' Wait. If you do we will be able to save Ven and Terra.'' Vixin said. Aqua looked at Vixin suspiciously. '' What's the catch'' Aqua said. '' None all we want you to do is capture the keyblade master Sora.'' Vixin said, Aqua shifted in her seat. Should she do it she thought.'' Fine I'll join'' Aqua said and Vixin smiled a simple smile though that smile had a lot of meaning.

Lea threw a shuriken at a heartless putting on fire while Mickey finished it off. The fire master seemed exhausted. '' Don't worry Lea only a few left'' the nice king said. '' I don't worry got it memorized'' Lea said and jumped on a behemoth. '' BURN BABY BURN'' He yelled and struck at the behemoth. The behemoth did indeed burn but we still don't now if it's a baby. Mickey smiled and being distracted for a second got thrown to the ground by a behemoth. Lea turned around. '' Mickey!'' He yelled and ran to the mouse king. '' I'm all right'' Mickey reassured. There were only 3 behemoths left. All those three somehow merged. They turned into a giant purple heartless. It had a horn on it's head though it was red and stood on both legs. Its hand had giant razor claws coming out of them and it had the heartless symbol on its chest. It was a berserker heartless (1).

'' Oh crap'' Lea said.

Ray and Donald reached the room only to find. Nothing. The cornerstone of light wasn't there. '' What where did it go!'' Donald exclaimed. Ray looked around and noticed something. '' Donald there's a line of dust around the place where the cornerstones supposed to be which means someone or something lifted it.'' Ray said. '' But who would be strong enough'' Donald quacked. Ray seemed terrified. '' Ray do you know who'' Donald asked. Ray turned around and punched the air. Suddenly a man wearing a white robe like the organization's appeared. He was what seemed like 8 feet tall and had his hood down. His hair was spiky black and his whole body seemed to be muscle. '' Frazen'' Ray said referring to the man. '' That's right'' The man called Frazen said and charged at Ray and Donald.

Sora stood there confused and then realized that the girl was probably his look alike tha had attacked Kairi. Sora had no idea what was going on. He ran into the throne room only to find a giant heartless fighting Lea, Mickey, Goofy, Max, Riku and Kairi.

'' That's one big of a heartless'' Sora said grinning. '' Sora!'' Kairi exclaimed. '' Sorry to break the loving reunion but we have a heartless to destroy'' Riku remarked. Sora's face turned on fire. Mickey laughed at this. '' Whatever time to destroy some heartless!'' Max said. All 7 stood in positions and charged. The heartless jumped over them. '' This things huge'' Max said astonished as he looked at the heartless. Riku pointed his keyblade at the heartless and threw a dark firaga ball at it. The heartless roared and charged at the heroes. It swiped it's giant claws at Mickey but agile mouse jumped over them and struck the heartless in the arm. Sora threw a blizzard at the Berserker's head. He ran up the arm that The king was on and started striking at the head. The Berserkers other hand swatted Sora away. Sora landed on his feet. Kairi dodging the berserkers claws while Goofy was throwing his shield at it. Sora threw his keyblade at the Berserkers head and jumped up to catch it after it hit it. The Berserker stopped swiping at Kairi and turned his attention towards the keyblade master. Sora was surprised when the Berserker headbutted him hitting him with his horn. Sora flew back and hit the wall. He then passed out. '' SORA!'' Kairi exclaimed. She was now mad very mad. Her hands enveloped in light and she threw a punch at the heartless. The heartless roared and disappeared. A heart floated up. Everyone looked at Kairi in surprise at her power. Sora woke up and stood up weakly. '' I'm all right'' He said and gave a thumbs up.

Ray blocked a move from Frazen but Frazen punched Ray. Ray doubled over. Donald was surprised but quickly did a thundaga. It hit Frazen yet seemed to do no damage. '' Your magic does nothing to me mage'' Frazen said. '' This is worthless I only want Ray'' Frazen said. '' Where's the cornerstone'' Ray said wincing in pain. '' I simply gave it to my employer nothing else I don't know where she put it.'' Frazen shrugged.

Ray looked at the floor. '' You can turn invisible which means you can turn items invisible. Ray said and realized he had been wrong about the dust. '' What do you mean?'' Donald asked. '' I mean that Frazen's a big fat liar'' Ray said and punched the air behind the dust. The cornerstone appeared. '' It didn't work because it is magic and when Frazen turns things invisible they can't use magic.

Heartless charged into the throne room but suddenly light enveloped them destroying all the heartless in the castle. Sora and rest cheered at their victory.

Frazen smiled. '' You've learned well'' He said and then opened a corridor. '' For a beginner'' He added as he disappeared. Donald was very confused. The 2 walked up the stairs ready to tell the rest what had happened.

'' You shouldn't worry Vixin we'll have other chances a lot of other chances.'' Frazen said his hood up. '' I know Frazen I know


End file.
